Sueño o Realidad
by Oguichi
Summary: Nikolas. Un adolescente de 16 años, esta a punto de cambiar su vida, para encontrarse con otra pero no sabe que esta asiendo Viviendo o Soñando. Nota: No me apropio de kung fu panda ni de sus personajes, Kung fu panda es de DREAMWORKS. Y No soy Nikolas
1. Chapter 1

Sueño o Realidad

Nikolás.

Un adolecente de 16 años un tipo muy soñador. Cabello Negro, piel blanca, ojos cafeses y delgado Su más grande sueño era irse a otra dimensión. Estaba cansado de este mundo. El era un tipo muy serio no hablaba demasiado. El, tenía cara de enojado pero era de seriedad. Tenía un dicho: ¨mientras menos te conozca alguien no Encontrara tus defectos¨. Le gustaba la soledad.

Una noche Nikolas se fue a dormir pensando si algún día se iría de aquí. Y durmió pero en sus sueños estaba sintiéndose algo extraño. Despertó o eso era lo que pensaba, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama o en su casa estaba en un sitio donde todo era blanco. Se sentía observado en ese lugar no le prestó tanta atención y no tuvo miedo. Se alegro de que al menos no estaba en el mundo real. Y entonces él empezó a caminar.

En el camino escucho una vos.

¿?: Nikolas.

Nikolas: ! ¡.

Nikolas se espanto pero se controlo rápidamente.

Nikolas: ¿quién eres? (Esa voz me parece conocida ¿donde la avía escuchado?).

¿?: Mírame tú mismo Nikolas estoy detrás de ti.

Nikolas se dio vuelta y observo a quien lo llamaba.

Nikolas: ¡PERO QUE…

Observo que quien lo llamaba era: Una tortuga gigante china el maestro Oogway. Nikolas Se controlo y dijo.

Nikolas: ¿pero qué hace usted aquí?

Oogway: Una mejor pregunta seria ¿para qué te traje aquí?

Nikolas: ¿Qué? ¿Usted me trajo hasta aquí?

Oogway: Si Nikolas e escuchado lo que querías irte de tu mundo.

Nikolas: excelente.

Oogway: pero no puedo.

Nikolas: A era excelente.

Oogway: no para siempre Nikolas.

Nikolas: ¿para siempre?

Nikolas se emociono y dijo.

Nikolas: Entonces si me podría enviar a su dimensión o a la que sea .

Oogway: Solo a la mía Nikolas. No tengo el poder para enviarte más lejos.

Nikolas Se controla.

Nikolas: Si lo lamento.

Oogway: Nikolas sigues dormido.

Nikolas: ¿Qué?.

Oogway: Tu cuerpo está en tu mundo durmiendo. Pero tu vida y tu mente están aquí

Nikolas: pero si estoy en mi cuerpo.

Nikolas mira sus manos, después sus pies, se toca la cara, el cabello y cuando mira sus manos de nuevo nota que avía un cabello blanco.

Nikolas: tengo mi cuerpo humano pero ¿por qué el cabello blanco?

Oogway: ese cuerpo es el que tendrás mientras tanto. Tu tiempo en mi mundo será de 1 año y en tu mundo pasara solo esta noche.

Nikolas: entiendo

Oogway: Nikolas, debo decir que me recuerdas mucho a una alumna de Shifu por tu forma de controlar tus emociones

Nikolas: ¿a quién?

Oogway: no finjas no saberlo

Nikolas: si ya se a quien se refiere

Oogway empieza a desaparecer y dice

Oogway: Nikolas ten cuidado si mueres regresaras a tu mundo

Nikolas: no se preocupe es una oportunidad única no moriré y maestro muchas gracias.

Oogway desaparece y Nikolas también empieza a desaparecer.

Nikolas aparece en un bosque en el suelo se levanta y se dice en su mente.

Nikolas: (valla supongo que ya estoy aquí).

Nikolas se pone de pie y mira su ropa estaba vestido diferente tenía una bata larga de color blanca un sombrero metálico muy grande una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón ambos negros tenia los brazos vendados y una Katana en su espalda. Y en su pantalón tenía una bolsa la abrió y avían monedas de oro.

Nikolas: (bien con esta ropa nadie sabrá lo que soy pero valla que este sombrero pesa ¡! Me pregunto si).

Nikolas izo lo que todos ariamos si estuviéramos en su lugar.

Nikolas intento saber si tenía algún poder.

Pero no paso al absoluto nada.

El se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer ninguna clase de poder.

Y cruzo sus brazos y

El se recargo en un árbol y escucho una voz que se escuchaba detrás del árbol donde él estaba.

¿? 1: Hoy el guerrero dragón venció a los cocodrilos bandidos.

¿? 2: Si esos cocodrilos jamás entenderán que no podrán vencer a el guerrero dragón.

Nikolas se acerco para ver de quienes se trataba y vio que eran unos cerdos. Los cerdos se estaban alejando y cuando se fueron el salió de su escondite y camino asea la misma dirección que ellos.

Cuando llego al valle de la paz se sintió algo nervioso la gente lo miraba con una mirada de sospecha. El entro al valle. La gente seguía mirándolo así el intento orientarse bien en el valle pero era difícil era más grande de lo que pensaba avían muchos callejones por donde pasaba. Hasta que llego a un lugar que si recordaba. Era el restaurante de fideos del Sr. Ping Nikolas dijo con sarcasmo.

Nikolas: (Si genial. Bueno tengo algo de hambre y jamás he probado fideos).

El entro y se acerco a pedir un plato de fideos.

Nikolas: Buenas tardes.

Sr. Ping: Que puedo hacer por usted visitante.

Nikolas: quisiera un plato de fideos

Sr. Ping: tenga son 3 yuans

Nikolas: valla que fue rápido, tenga

Nikolas le entrega una de sus monedas de oro

Sr. Ping: Esto es más de 10 yoans

Nikolas: ¿En serio? No importa quédese con él.

Sr. Ping: De acuerdo gracias por comprar aquí.

Nikolas se fue a una mesa a comer. Y escucho que alguien se acercaba.

Miro asea la entrada del restaurante y vio a…

¿?: Hola a todos.

La gente que estaba dentro del restaurante lo saludo

Un cerdo dijo

Cerdo: Ey guerrero dragón fue impresionante lo que isiste esta mañana

Po: Gracias pero ese es mi deber.

Po entro a la cocina de su padre lo saludo y lo abrazo.

Mientras Nikolas se dijo así mismo.

Nikolas: (valla primer encuentro).

Po estaba hablando con su padre y volteo a mirar a las personas y miraba a Nikolas.

Po: Papa, ¿sabes quién es ese tipo de haya?

Sr. Ping: No pero sea quien sea creo que es rico.

Po: ¿Porque lo dices?

Sr: Ping ase un momento me compro un plato de fideos, y mira con que pago.

El Sr. Ping le muestra la moneda de oro a Po.

Po: oooo. Iré a hablar con él.

Po se acerca a Nikolas.

Nikolas: (Maldición se está acercando).

Po llega hasta la mesa de Nikolas.

Po: Hola.

Nikolas le dice de una manera algo fría.

Nikolas: Hola.

Po: Como te llamas.

Nikolas: mi nombre es Nikolas.

Po: o Nikolas. Mi nombre es…

Nikolas: No necesitas presentarte ya te conozco.

Po: ¿ya me conoces?

Nikolas: Si hablan mucho de ti por aquí

Po: ¿de dónde vienes?

Nikolas: (¿ay porque tuvo que preguntar eso si le digo que Oogway me envió probablemente no me crera?) Yo solo estoy viajando.

Po: ¿buscas a alguie?

Nikolas: algo así

De pronto llega…

¿?: Ey Po el maestro Shifu te necesita en el palacio.

Po: si en un momento voy Mono

Mono: está bien Po

Po: Nos vemos luego Nikolas

Nikolas: si hasta luego.

Nikolas termino de comer y salió del restaurante

Nikolas: (debo llegar al palacio de jade pero no me aceptaran así como así que puedo hacer. A ya se debo llegar a el árbol de durazno tal vez pueda hablar con Oogway y pedirle un poco de ayuda)

Nikolas Corre asea el palacio pero ve que 2 personas salían de ay.

Nikolas: (Maldición)

Nikolas se esconde

Mono: Po rápido ay que irnos

Po: si ya voy

Al parecer iban a una misión cuando se fueron Nikolas salió y volvió a correr asea el árbol de durazno.

Al llegar se sentó en una forma de meditación. Respiro y se concentro.

¿?: Nikolas

Nikolas: ¡! Maestro Oogway

Oogway: sabía que vendrías al árbol, ¿que necesitas?

Nikolas: ¿a dónde debo ir Maestro?

Oogway: Al palacio

Nikolas: pero como voy a entrar, seré un intruso no puedo entrar así como así nada, diciendo hola soy un humano, Oogway me envió aquí por un capricho mío…

Oogway: No fue solo por un capricho.

Nikolas: eee ¡!

Oogway: Ellos te necesitaran por eso te traje aquí.

Nikolas: ¿enserio?

Oogway: Si y además ya no será un problema que entres.

Nikolas: ¡!

Oogway: Nikolas voltea.

Nikolas se da vuelta y ve que ay estaba parada…

Tigresa: Maestro Oogway.

Oogway: Adiós Nikolas Ya te he dado mi última ayuda.

Nikolas: si… gracias.

Nikolas la mira y se pone de pie.

Tigresa también lo miraba como mira normalmente. Nikolas no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar. Así que solo la miro esperando a que dijera algo…

Tigresa: ¿Quién eres tú? , ¿Qué asías aquí? y ¿cómo pudiste hablar con Oogway?

Nikolas: (Maldición 3 preguntas difíciles de contestar)

Tigresa: Contesta

Nikolas: está bien pero será una larga historia…


	2. Chapter 2

Sueño o Realidad

Después de la 1era Parte:

Tigresa: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿cómo puedes hablar con Oogway?

Nikolas estaba enfrente de Tigresa, ella lo miraba como mira normalmente

Nikolas: (Valla primer encuentro) pero aun sin saber que contestar.

Nikolas:(Maldición 3 preguntas difíciles de contestar)

Tigresa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Tigresa: ¡Contesta!

Nikolas: está bien pero será una larga historia… Oogway me envió…

Nikolas le conto la historia saltándose partes, ser humano, su sueño y de donde benia.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo puedo creer que sea cierto?

Nikolas: acaso no viste a Oogway aquí hablando conmigo

Tigresa: Hace mucho tiempo un tipo nos engaño asiéndonos creer lo mismo

(Refiriéndose a yunyi cuando se convirtió en el espíritu de Oogway)

Tigresa: ¿cómo puedo creer que era el verdadero?

Nikolas: (aaa... ya recuerdo eso)

Nikolas contesta

Nikolas: puedes creerlo porque él jamás volverá a aparecer

Tigresa se queda dudando un poco de lo que el avía dicho

Tigresa: el maestro Shifu lo comprobara camina te llevare al palacio. Pero tu iras adelante aun no confió en ti

Nikolas empieza a caminar pero cuando se acerco a Tigresa ella le puso la mano en el pecho deteniéndolo.

Nikolas: ¡!

Tigresa dijo

Tigresa: también entrégame tu espada

Nikolas se quita la katana y se la entrega a Tigresa y dice

Nikolas: Pero tu iras adelante, yo tampoco confió en ti

Eso hiso a Tigresa enfadar un poco

Cuando empezaron a caminar asea el palacio Nikolas se dijo en su mente

Nikolas: (Ay como se me ocurre hablarle así me podría matar primero debí haber visto mi potencial de combate en este mundo desde que llegue. Pero ¿por que abra salido una luz cuando me toco? Lo averiguare después)

Nikolas conocía a Tigresa pero para no parecer sospechoso no la llamaba por su nombre solo por su especie.

Nikolas: ey Tigre, en el palacio vive el guerrero dragón.

Tigresa: si ¿por que preguntas?

Nikolas: quería saber

Cuando llegaron al palacio estaba Shifu en la entrada el ya los estaba esperando el fue el que envió a Tigresa al árbol de durazno.

Shifu: ¿Quién es este Intruso?

Tigresa empujo a Nikolas para que le contestara a Shifu.

Nikolas: solo miro atrás algo enojado

Shifu: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Nikolas: mi nombre es Nikolas

Shifu: ¿Que asías en el árbol de durazno?

Nikolas: (aaaaaa) estaba ablando con Oogway

Shifu: ¿¡QUE!? Tigresa ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Tigresa: si estaba ablando con el maestro Oogway pero pensé que era otra trampa como la que hiso yunyi.

Refiriéndose a uno de los capítulos de la serie

Shifu: está bien. ¿Por qué hablabas con el maestro Oogway?

Nikolas: necesitaba que me ayudara.

Shifu: Ayudarte ¿pero ayudarte a qué?

Tigresa: dile todo lo que me dijiste a mí.

Nikolas: está bien…

Nikolas le conto lo mismo que a Tigresa

Shifu: con que era eso bueno si te necesitamos como dijo el maestro Oogway. Puedes quedarte .

Nikolas se alegro de escuchar eso pero se controlo para no decir (¡SSSSIIIIIIIIII!)

Tigresa: ¿él se quedara aquí?

Shifu: si ¿pasa algo tigresa?

Tigresa: pero si apenas lo conocemos

Shifu: lo mismo paso con Po cuando fue elegido el guerrero dragón no lo conocíamos bien y no confiábamos en el pero ahora son amigos.

Tigresa: …

Nikolas: ¿ya me podrías devolver mi espada?

Tigresa le da su espada. Cuando Nikolas toma su espada Tigresa no la soltaba Nikolas no se esforzó a quitársela solo se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

Hasta que Tigresa soltó la espada. Nikolas tomo la espada y la puso en su espalda.

Tigresa: y ¿cuando los demás sabrán que tenemos a un nuevo integrante?

Shifu: en un momento cuando Po y Mono regresen los reuniré para darles la noticia a todos.

Shifu: Tigresa.

Tigresa: Si.

Shifu: ve con los demás y diles que vallan al salón de entrenamiento en un momento, yo iré con Po y Mono.

Tigresa: si maestro

Después de eso Tigresa se fue de un salto

Nikolas: (creo que me va a presentar a todos)

Shifu: Nikolas

Nikolas: ¡! Dígame

Shifu: ¿sabes Kung fu?

Nikolas: aaaam… no (por desgracia)

Shifu: ¿quieres aprender?

Nikolas: si

Shifu: está bien entonces desde ahora me llamaras maestro Shifu

Nikolas: (excelente será mi maestro).

Shifu: ¿te parece bien?

Nikolas: si maestro Shifu

Shifu: bueno mientras Po y Mono llegan quieres que te enseñe un poco

Nikolas: si

Shifu: está bien, no te podre entrenar en el salón de entrenamiento por que podrían verte, así que te enseñare aquí.

Shifu le dice a Nikolas en que posición ponerse Nikolas estaba en la pose que usa Po para pelear, aunque lo corrige unas veces.

Shifu logro hacer que Nikolas se pusiera en la posición correcta y le dijo

Shifu: Nikolas copia mis movimientos.

Shifu hiso los movimientos y Nikolas lo imitaba.

Nikolas: (a me siento ridículo asiendo estos movimientos pero supongo que servirán)

Shifu corrigió en varias ocasiones a Nikolas

Shifu: Nikolas levanta más el brazo… Nikolas separa más las piernas… Nikolas balancéate mejor…

Nikolas: (maldición me vería menos o más ridículo si lo hiciera bien)

Shifu se detuvo y le dijo a Nikolas.

Shifu: Nikolas.

Nikolas: ¡!

Shifu: ¿te memorizaste todos mis movimientos?

Nikolas: si

Shifu: bueno ahora hazlos sin mi ayuda

Nikolas empezó a hacerlos solo

Nikolas: (ay cuando me sentiré menos ridículo)

Nikolas termina de hacer los movimientos.

Shifu: bien hecho Nikolas. No puedo creer que con solo una vez que te corregí en cada uno de los movimientos los hicieras bien al siguiente intento

Nikolas: (SSSIIIII… pero aun me siento ridículo.)

Shifu: ahora Nikolas utiliza esos movimientos contra mi.

Nikolas: ¡! Está bien.

Nikolas hiso el primer movimiento el cual era un golpe.

Shifu lo bloque y dijo.

Shifu: Nikolas hazlo más velozmente.

Nikolas escucho eso y lo hizo más rápido.

Nikolas dio un golpe y Shifu lo esquivo sin problemas

Después una patada baja Shifu lo esquivo con un salto

Nikolas le repitió la patada shifu la volvió a esquivar saltando pero cuando salto Nikolas repitió el golpe con el puño Shifu lo bloqueo pero el golpe lo empujo Shifu cayo de pie y dijo

Shifu: ¿por que repetiste los movimientos en lugar de continuar con ellos?

Nikolas: quería practicarlos

Shifu: está bien ahora tú tienes que defenderte yo te aplicare esos movimientos

Nikolas: está bien

Shifu lo ataca con un golpe Nikolas cruza los brazos para bloquearlo pero era fuerte el golpe así que fue empujado cuando quita los brazos Shifu le da una patada en el estomago

Nikolas cae…

Nikolas: (aaaa valla que duele)

Shifu: en una batalla jamás debes serrar los ojos

Shifu le da la mano para ayudarlo

Cuando Nikolas le da la suya Shifu lo levanta para regresarlo de nuevo al suelo

Shifu: y tampoco debes confiar en tu oponente

Nikolas: entiendo (_) (auuuuch)

Nikolas se pone de pie

Shifu: continuamos

Nikolas: si

Shifu le da la patada baja que hiso Nikolas

Nikolas da un salto asea atrás, Shifu le intenta dar un golpe en la cara pero Nikolas mueve la cabeza unos centímetros y la esquiva

Shifu es pequeño así que estaba en el aire y alado de Nikolas y Nikolas solo tenía una cosa en mente pensó en un personaje de Naruto, Rock lee y le intenta dar una patada que ase Rock lee entonces Nikolas se agacha pone su pierna y su brazo derechos en el suelo su mano izquierda detrás de la espalda y con su pierna izquierda le da una patada asea arriba

Shifu no espero ese tipo de contra ataque no lo pudo detener

Nikolas rápidamente se pone de pie y sostiene su sombrero metálico para que no se le callera

Shifu callo de pie en frente de él y dice

Shifu: No avías dicho que no sabias Kung fu

Nikolas: si no se pero esa patada la aprendí mirándola y practicándola barias veces (en realidad no tengo carajo de idea de cómo lo hice)

Shifu: Me diste una patada de Kung fu. Kung fu estilo viento

Nikolas: (o es por eso que Lee controla las hojas con el viento en sus ataques)

¿? 1: Bien ya hemos terminado con la misión

¿? 2: Valla que fue corta, esos bandidos no supieron ni que los golpeo

Shifu: aquí viene Po y Mono escóndete en un momento te llamare

Mientras que Nikolas se ocultaba Po y Mono entraban al palacio

Po Y Mono: Maestro Shifu

Shifu: al parecer ya han terminado

Po: si fue muy fácil

Nikolas estaba escuchando el estaba detrás de una columna

Shifu: necesito que vallan al salón de entrenamiento, y me esperen ay en un momento los seguiré

Po: ¿por qué Maestro Shifu? a ya se nos enseñara un nuevo movimiento que será bárbaro

Mientras Po se iba seguía soñando en el camino Shifu llamo a Nikolas

Shifu: Nikolas

Nikolas salió de donde estaba escondido

Nikolas: si

Shifu le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón

Nikolas: auuuu eyyy

Shifu: debes decirme Maestro Shifu cuando empieces a hablarme

Nikolas: está bien

Otro golpe

Nikolas: auuuu. Okokokok auuuu Maestro Shifu

Shifu se lleva a Nikolas al salón de entrenamiento

Shifu quédate aquí afuera Nikolas yo te llamare para que entres

Nikolas: si Maestro Shifu

Shifu: basta con que solo digas Maestro

Nikolas: de acuerdo

Shifu entro al salón y Nikolas espero

Adentro del salón de entrenamiento

Shifu se acerco a sus alumnos

Víbora: Maestro Shifu ¿para que nos izo venir a todos al salón de entrenamiento?

Shifu: Les tengo que dar una noticia

Todos se dispusieron a escuchar a Shifu

Shifu tendrán un nuevo compañero

Todos a excepción de tigresa preguntaron ¿quién es?

Shifu: su nombre es Nikolas dice que fue enviado por el maestro Oogway pero no se confíen ténganlo vigilado por que el…

Nikolas afuera del salón

Nikolas estaba recargado en la puerta aprovecho para seguir viendo su ropa

Nikolas: sombrero metálico, bata negra, vendas, pantalón negro, y la katana.

Nikolas abrió su bata para ver su camisa su camisa era negra pero en el pecho teniauna forma que era esta

Nikolas: (ojala supiera qué demonios significa esto)

De pronto se abrió la puerta que está en frente al salón de entrenamiento y el campo de entrenamiento.

¿?: Bien ya llegamos ¿Qué? esperen nos volvimos a equivocar no estamos en el palacio de jade.

Eran Fong y su pandilla.

Fong: ¡AAAAAA! (Tira su casco al suelo) ¡COMO PUDIMOS BOBER A PERDERNOS ERA ALGO SOMPLE ENTRAMOS ROBAMOS ALGO ANTES DE QUE ELLOS NOS ENCUENTREN!

Después Fong ve a Nikolas

Fong: ¡! ¿Quién eres tú?

Nikolas: (ay no aun más problemas)

Fong: no importa tal vez los del palacio de jade den algo por ti

Fong: Lin Dong ven primo

Entra el primo de Fong un cocodrilo de 5 metros a el patio

Lin Dong: alpareser me divertiré un poco

Nikolas: 0_0 son primos?

Dentro del salón

Shifu: eso es todo ahora lo llamare

Shifu: ¡NIKOLAS!

Nikolas no entro

Shifu: ¿Nikolas?

Y entonces…


End file.
